Technological Field
The present application relates generally to robotics, and more specifically to systems and methods for assisting a robotic apparatus.
Background
In some cases, robots can operate autonomously with little to no direct operator control. However, while these robots operate autonomously, these robots can run into situations where they can get stuck and/or have errors and/or cannot proceed because of external causes (e.g., blocked paths).
Many contemporary robots work in controlled environments with little connectivity and monitoring. Accordingly, operators often do not know the needs of the robots and the robots do not have robust procedures to ask for help. In some cases, this can lead to the robots causing damage and/or other sub-optimal behavior of the robots. Moreover, in some cases, robots follow procedures for recovery that may even hamper the ability of operators to assist them. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for assisting a robot.